


Elevator

by gaeguree



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Eventual Fluff, Flirting, M/M, Mild Smut, Non-Graphic Smut, One Shot, Slice of Life, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaeguree/pseuds/gaeguree
Summary: Johnny cree que lo único fuera de lo ordinario que llega a sucederle desde que se mudó a su nuevo edificio, es su propio vecino.
Relationships: Mark Lee & Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 9





	Elevator

Desde que habitaba en el edificio nada había sido tan extraordinario, fuera de aquel vecino que solía encontrarse en el ascensor, porque claro, Johnny no acostumbraba a que los prácticamente desconocidos se acercasen a él para tomar su mano o apoyarse en su hombro durante los cortos segundos que solían durar dentro de la cabina.

Claro que, no había sido así desde el principio. En los primeros días, siempre subía acompañado de su mejor amigo, Yuta, quien le había estado ayudando a llevar las últimas cosas a su departamento nuevo. En una ocasión, ese particular vecino detuvo el elevador antes de que saliera y fue que Johnny lo vio por primera vez, ofreciéndole una sonrisa de cortesía mientras Yuta le hablaba de algo que probablemente no estaba escuchando realmente. Recibió un gesto parecido de vuelta, el joven salió del ascensor un par de pisos antes de que ellos y ahí acabó todo.

O eso creía.

Constantemente se encontraba con él en las mismas instancias, aunque con el paso de los días la mirada del chico era más directa y decidida cuando le regresaba sus sonrisas.

—Buenas tardes —escuchó de él pasada una semana, finalmente. Tenía una linda voz.

—Buenas tardes —regresó, pasando de su amigo para dirigirse al chico recién ingresado—. Me llamo Johnny, creo que ya es hora de presentarnos, ¿no?

—Vamos, John, no ligues frente a mis narices —Yuta reclamó, ganándose un codazo por parte del más alto que lo hizo quejarse. El joven frente a ambos pareció sólo reír y restarle importancia.

—Mi nombre es Mark.

Incluso se consideraba afortunado, claro que era un chico atractivo, con una voz dulce, y además era extranjero. Pensó que en algún momento podría encontrárselo en otro tipo de situación.

No esperaba que cuando Yuta dejó de entrar al elevador con él, las cosas cambiaran un poco, y sus planes se vieran algo (por no decir bastante) alterados.

—Buenas tardes, Mark —saludó la primera vez que se lo encontró a solas dentro del ascensor, y no recibió respuesta.

Algo confuso, Johnny había decidido ignorar esa indiferencia tan extraña de parte del más bajo, regresando su mirada hacia la puerta, la cual estaba cerrándose.

Entonces, comenzó.

El primer contacto fue entre sus manos. Johnny lo había confundido por un roce involuntario de parte de Mark, hasta sentir que el índice de este picaba contra su palma, haciendo extender sus dedos, cosa que aprovechó para enlazarlos con los suyos. Bien, eso no era para nada algo que le sucediera todos los días.

—Disculpa, ¿qué estás haciendo?

La pregunta tensó un poco al chico, pudo sentirlo, y entonces apartó su mano. Johnny le miraba buscando un motivo, una señal, algo, lo que fuera, pero los momentos dentro del elevador eran bastante limitados, y Mark salió a paso rápido cuando las puertas se abrieron.

Si eso había sido raro, no estaba preparado para lo siguiente.

Al otro día, Mark no soltó su mano ni aunque fuese nuevamente cuestionado. Después no fue su mano, él había empezado a recargar su cabeza en su hombro y Johnny había callado.

Pero no pudo silenciarse tras la ocasión en que Mark le tomó por el cuello de su camisa, lo acorraló contra una de las esquinas, y le robó el alma con un beso que tampoco había previsto.

—Dime a qué estás jugando —masculló al día siguiente. Siempre se encontraban a la misma hora, cuando regresaba del trabajo; Mark siempre subía con él, nadie más.

—¿Tú estás jugando? —casi había olvidado cómo sonaba su voz, lo habría considerado de no ser por el hecho de que no comprendió su pregunta.

—No uses claves conmigo, dime qué es lo que quieres de mí.

_—Mantengámoslo simple._

El timbre del ascensor sonó, y esa vez Mark no había hecho nada más después de soltar esa frase, dejándolo confundido mientras llegaba a su departamento.

Pero si así quería llevar las cosas, estaba dispuesto a dejarlas así.

Veinticuatro horas pasaron, Mark entró tras él en el elevador. Seguramente su vecino nunca hubiera esperado que antes de poder sujetar la mejilla del más alto, los reflejos de este le capturaran por la muñeca, antes de atraerlo con una grandiosa fuerza e hicieran chocar ambos pares de labios con cierta rudeza. Ni siquiera fue capaz de reaccionar antes de que el timbre volviera a sonar, Johnny se separara de él con una sonrisa orgullosa y una ceja alzada.

—Me parece que tú bajas aquí.

Como si nada, Johnny había hecho todo para mostrarse firme al apartarse y volver a su posición inicial. La mirada confundida de Mark sólo duró unos segundos sobre él, cosa que agradeció mentalmente ya que cuando este salió, y la puerta volvió a cerrarse, entró en una crisis de la que ni él mismo podía salvarse. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Había cedido ante los avances de un depredador sexual? No tenía la menor idea de por qué había actuado así, pero el pensar en los brillantes ojos que le observaron con sorpresa tras separarse de la boca del más bajo silenció sus pensamientos por un rato.

¿Era así como se enamoraba la gente en la actualidad? Definitivamente debía preguntarle a Yuta al respecto, él todo lo sabía y lo que no, se lo inventaba, más aún cuando se trataba de líos amorosos.

Ahí notó que estaba considerando a Mark un lío amoroso, cuando no sabía ni su apellido.

Tal vez debió esperar un día más para considerarlo como eso, cuando por primera vez, esa pequeña aventura había dejado de reducirse al angosto espacio del ascensor y terminó con ambos chicos contra la puerta del departamento de Johnny, quien a ciegas trataba de girar el picaporte, porque su enfoque estaba en no tropezar mientras sus labios se reconocían una y otra vez con los de Mark, quien tenía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y le mantenía unido a su anatomía, pecho contra pecho.

Cuando finalmente pudo destrabar la entrada fue que casi caen hacia atrás, pero Johnny fue más rápido, sujetando firmemente la cintura del más bajo antes de cerrar de un portazo tras su espalda. La ropa comenzó a estorbar más temprano de lo ideal, provocando que el pasillo que daba a su habitación estuviera prácticamente tapizado por las prendas de ambos.

Al llegar al cuarto, dejó al chico sobre la cama, abriendo pronto uno de los cajones de su armario para lograr alcanzar algunos elementos necesarios para que el encuentro siguiera de la mejor manera, y Mark con toda ironía, lo miró con un rubor sobre sus mejillas cuando volvió a colocarse encima de él.

—¿Sigues queriendo que lo mantengamos simple?

—Cierra la boca y bésame —ordenó, y tal vez su sangre ya bombeaba hacia la cabeza equivocada, ya que no lo encontró menos que adorable.

Si antes había estado por olvidarse de la voz de Mark, esa noche le quedó completamente impresa en su memoria, en especial la parte en que gemía su nombre entre murmullos entrecortados y maldecía sin pudor, mientras su cuerpo se deslizaba entre las sábanas al ritmo en que las caderas del más alto chocaban en su contra, deshaciéndolo entre jadeos y siseos que sólo lograban motivarlo a follárselo tan fuerte que lograra hacerlo gritar, y vaya que lo cumplió.

Su pulgar se abrió paso entre los rojizos y abiertos labios del rubio, mismo que fue recibido por una ansiosa lengua que lo humectó y por la cual, al sacarlo, trajo consigo un hilito de saliva que corrió hasta su barbilla, ofreciendo a Johnny una vista más que erótica del que alguna vez creyó sería un tímido y amigable vecino.

Bueno, amigable sí era, _bastante_.

Pero eso no resta que tras un magnífico orgasmo que le hizo maldecir en su lengua natal, se preguntara qué jodidos había sucedido al encontrarse a un lado de un cuerpo que ya no podía considerar extraño, perteneciente a un chico que no había ni conocido de un modo verdaderamente convencional.

Era por eso que no sabía ni qué decir después, ¿debía abrazarlo? ¿Esperar a que se fuera? ¿Empezar una conversación estúpida para finalmente, poder sacarle el apellido o el departamento en que vivía?

La última opción le sonó tentadora.

—Y... No eres de aquí, ¿verdad? — _imbécil_ , pensó.

—Qué listo.

Entonces, fue la primera vez que lo escuchó reír, aunque sonaba cansado.

—No tienes que hacer esto —prosiguió el chico, mirando al techo, igual a él—. Yo... Tampoco esperaba que esto terminara así.

—¿Y cuál era tu desenlace ideal, después de haberme toqueteado sin explicación previa?

—... ¿Magia?

En ese momento, Johnny le miró finalmente, girándose un poco sobre la almohada.

—¿En serio? ¿Así sueles ligar, y después no esperar encamarte con la víctima en turno?

—Suena horrendo de ese modo, a veces sólo es mejor... Tirar la red, atrapar algo y comer callado.

—¿Soy tu pez gordo esta vez?

—Felicidades por eso —bromeó, y Johnny le miró con cansancio.

Realmente hubiera pensado que hablaba en serio, de no ser porque volvió a escucharlo.

—Pero, sólo tal vez... Podemos no dejarlo aquí.

Ante eso, enarcó una ceja. ¿Terminaría una aventura de una noche y quince segundos cada día de casi tres semanas en matrimonio? ¿Quién sabía?

—¿Qué estás sugiriendo?

—Eres lindo, Johnny —rió el rubio, nuevamente con ironía, porque lucía apenado—. No sugiero nada aún, pero si tú quisieras, a mí no me molestaría... Salir del elevador y no sólo entrar a esta habitación.

Sin saber si debía tomarlo como una manera de ser invitado a salir, Johnny aun así había encontrado aquella idea como _no-tan-mala_ ni descartable.

Después de todo, realmente no sabía en qué podía terminar, y definitivamente se había acostado con ese chico extranjero, atractivo y de dulce voz porque desde que lo había visto, había hecho _clic_ con él. Eso era algo a lo que no podía negarse.

—Entonces, simple, ¿huh?

—¡Deja eso ya! —reclamó el chico, y sonrío con diversión.

—Sólo tengo una pregunta antes de aceptar tu _sugerencia-no-sugerida_.

—¿Mh?

—¿Podemos hacerlo una vez más?

Como esperándose algo más, Mark le miró con duda. Apenas notó que hablaba en serio, iba a reír, pero en su lugar sólo apareció una curva fugaz en sus comisuras antes de alzar sus hombros y dejarlos caer.

—Hagámoslo.

A fin de cuentas, ya estaban ahí, con un futuro extremadamente incierto y que habían comenzado a planear sin darse cuenta.

Al estar a solas en el elevador, eran capaces de sonreírse e incluso, de vez en cuando, darse la mano (en mutuo acuerdo y consentimiento). Después de todo, comenzaban a encontrarse más frecuentemente ahí al salir y regresar juntos.

Bien, eso sí era extraordinario, mala mía.


End file.
